Lions and snakes and teddy bears, OH MY!
by Animegirl aka undercover otaku
Summary: Draco, harry, and hermiones life together as they raise teddy lupin and maybe learn stuff themselves.
1. Chapter 1: a gloomy autum day

**Authors note: this includes, curly haired draco, a sick harry, and a poly relationship with draco, harry, and hermione, them raising teddy right.**

The fire crackled as harry sat on his couch, swaddled in warm blankets. It wasn't raining yet but the sky was a dull, but soothing, grey. Harry contemplated flooing to ron's flat in an attempt to find anything to aliviate his bordem.

The door creaked open permiting the chill october breeze to flow in, a curley headed brunette poping through the door.

"Harry?" called hermione, looking to find her boyfriend.

" 'm right here mione" slurred the tired gryffindor.

She walked over setting bags of grocerys on the old floor of the grimmauld house. She gently sat next to harry and placed her palm on his forehead.

"Oh!" she exclaimed "your burning up!"

Hermione rushed to the kitchen, she soaked a clean old cloth in warm water and rushes back to her raven haired lover.

She places the wet cloth on his forehead causeing him to emit a small groan.

Harry cracks an eye open "im bored"

"i know love, but your ill and you need your rest"

"you sound like mum" his fond memories of mrs weasley float around in his head, to him she had been the only mother he had ever had. Hermione casts a quick tempus, the numbers 7:23 glowing breifly before fading. She sighs calculating how long they'll be alone for.

"draco and teddy will be back in less than thirty minutes, try and nap while i get dinner going." she says as she moves to stand up.

"M'kay" slowly drifting off until all he hears in hermiones heels clicking as she walks into the kitchen.

When he wakes up hes in their shared king size bed, the one they got because draco said its improper for the three of them to sleep on a queen and harry obliged because they all know he could never deny them anything, his face is burried in a curly cloud of blond and a small blue head is press against his chest

"i love when you leave your hair curly draco" harry sighed.

"ugh, its more unruly than yours, my father always had my hair straighted, its an utter disaster!"

"no its not, its just fine, i love my little sheep." harry stroked the slytherins soft curls as draco let out an undignified snort of laughter. Harry shushed him to remind him of the child slotted between them.

"dads?"

They looked down at the little metamorphmagus that hugged at harrys torso.

"hey baby" cooed draco

"wheres mama?"

"she's downstairs makeing dinner" answerd harry.

"i wanna go see her" teddy said as he tried to wiggle out from between them.Both the men chuckled at his antics. Draco got up with teddy and headed to his bag,a beautiful green dragon leather satchel with a basalisk fang sewn to the strap, that was hanging from the vanity chair. He dug through the stachel before pulling out two vials.

"here." he said handing the tubes to harry.

"what is it?"

"ones a amplified pepper up and the other is a recipe me and snape made, its a fever potion." the blond urged the other to drink.

"ugh" the ravenette groaned "taste like throwup."

The blond crawled back into bed with the other and drifted off into the comforting clutches of sleep.


	2. Chapter two: eating

**Authors note: this chapter is sad and has talk of torture and eating disorders!!! So trigger warning.**

Harry and draco woke to hermione and teddy shakeing them awake. The men whined a chorus of 'mione' and 'mia' as teddy laughed at his fathers.

"its time for dinner you prats!" ordered hermione.

The boys slowly rose from the bed as hermione picked teddy up. They all shuffled into the kitchen to see kretcher wipeing down the cabnets.

"kretcher came and grab a serving for yourself" said draco moving to help the house elf down from the counter.

"of course master black"

"remember i said call me draco"

The house elf nodded and grabbed a plate of chicken and pasta for himself.

"if you dont mind, may I eat in my quarters?" asked the old house elf.

"Of course kretcher, how ever you're comfortable"said hermione. The house elf left with an pop as hermione was serving teddy. Teddy wiggled Into one of the dinning chairs and watched as a plate was pushed in front of him.

"remember teddy tommorow your staying at grandma mollys to play with victorie, ok?"

"ok mama!"

The continued to eat and playfully chat until hermione spoke up.

"Draco arn't you going to eat some more?"

"Not right now, me and teddy got food while we were out." draco said stareing at his plate.

"dad we didn-" draco cut teddys words off with a glance. Harry and hermione exchanged looks across the table.

Hermione took her,harry,and teddys empty plates and put them in the sink, a charmed sponge started scrubing them. Then she took dracos plate, 'he only ate a third of his food' she thought worriedly.

"whos going to put me to bed?" asked teddy.

"i will" draco quickly answered. Teddy ran up the stairs and draco quickly walked after him. Harry and hermione were worried about there blond. Back in their inpromptue 8th year, when they first asked draco out, he had told them that he had an eating problem, he explained that it had started in sixth year when he was tasked by voldermort to kill dumbledore. He had recovered during eighth year, harry and hermione explained to him that what he had was an 'eating disorder' and that it was a common but horrifying mental disorder.

They explained what eating disoreders were by muggle definition and draco told them what he had was 'anyrexia' hermione then corrected him and told him its pronounced 'anorexia'. Harry and hermione read every book they could find on how to help a loved one deal with an eating disorder. Now they were just worried he was relapsing.

"i've noticed hes been eating less for a while now" harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

"oh harry, what if its really bad this time... Do you think the stress of keeping our relationship a secret is makeing him sick?" hermione was so worried about their poor blond, all she wanted to do was wrap him up in her arms and make everything better.

"i dont know mione!" harry said throwing up his arms. Hermione cast a quick muffilato to make sure draco and teddy couldn't hear them. The only people who knew about their relationship were hermiones parents, ron, pansy, blaise, and luna.Draco and luna bonded in eighth year,her, pansy and blaise are the only ones besides harry and hermione that know about his eating disorder.

"should we tell mum like we had planned"said harry "i dont know if it could be to much for him, god i dont want him hurting himself or doing something worse" he rememberd The time him and hermione had found him crying in the astronmy tower, they had hugged him and brought him back to harrys room where they all slept, the next day he told them he was thinking about jumping off the tower.

They walked up to their room and sat on their bed wondering what to do when draco walked in.

"drac-"

"guy-"

Harry and draco inturepted eachother.

"you first draco" said hermione

"i-" draco huffes ploping down to the bed "i think, that maybe my eating disorder is back, i didnt want to tell you guys and worry you two" draco sniffed as a few tears rolled down his eyes. Harry and hermione hugged him from either side. Hermione shushed him as she stroked his hair.

"draco, dont ever hold something backfrom us because we'll worry" said harry.

"its just so embarassing! Im a twenty-four yearv old wizard, not a fourteen year old girl!" he sniffed

"love" hermione said causing draco to look up "you _never_ have to be embarassed over this, would you think its ok for harry to be embarassed over his anxiety, or me to be embarrased over my ptsd?"

"w-what no!" he stuttered "but its diffrent for you! You two are war heros and im just a _filthy deatheater_" he said the lastwords with distain "i deserve everything i get." he muttered, causing harry and hermiones hearts to hurt.

"No draco you do not deserve this, nothing could make you deserve anything that happened, you were tortured and forced to take the mark!" harry exclaimed, angry at anyone who ever belittled draco. They layed and cried untill they fell asleep, they would of course talk about it the next day.


End file.
